


Already Done

by Miraculous_Lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug PV, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Lady/pseuds/Miraculous_Lady
Summary: Bridgette and Felix are paired up at a friendly party. A kiss between them stir changes between Ladybug and Chat Noir. A PV one-shot
Relationships: Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Already Done

“My father thought I needed more social interaction” said Felix as he meticulously kept his gaze on his book. 

“Well, you don’t want to miss out on any of this prime interaction opportunity” Allegra said while plucking his book out of his hand with a light giggle. 

With no change in his disinterested visage, he quietly followed his book to the circle of his classmates where Allegra dropped it into an open gap. He sat and inpected the book for bent pages before glancing around at his classmates briefly before settling his gaze back onto the text. In his nonchalance, he completely missed the small scene where Bridgette practically jumped over Allegra to join the circle directly across from Felix.   
Bridgette knew as soon as Allegra set his book within the circle, luck would be on her side. She scrambled for her place within the circle, trying to wait patiently as the game got started, but couldn’t conceal her excitement.

A few of her classmates had already paired off, making the odds of her pairing with her intended target even higher. As her fingers released the bottle, she knew where it would land. The uncapped end landed squarely on Felix, who just registered that the remainder of the circle were staring at him.

“What?” He questioned as he skimmed the eyes around the circle before noticing the bottle pointed in his direction. “Oh... who did that?”

During his reaction, Bridgette fully realized what this meant. She would kiss Felix, but not because he wanted to, because he would feel pressured to, expected to. She didn’t want that. Her gaze fell to lap before he knew it was her who spun. 

“Bridgette gets all the luck” Allegra said sarcastically, already pushing Felix up and towards her. 

He begrudgingly set his book aside and walked toward Bridgette, taking her hand and leading her up and away from the group. “What are we supposed to do? Tell a secret to each other or something?”

“Something like that” Bridgette flushed and looked around the secluded corner they had found. 

“I wasn’t really listening to the rules” Felix expressed, looking as if he were still reading his book. 

“We’re supposed to kiss.” Bridgette’s voice got quieter with every word, the full extent for her forwardness with Felix embarrassing her for the first time. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you.”

“But that’s the game, right?” 

“Yea, but I’m a rule breaker.” She puffed a little with that suave comeback.

“So... you don’t want to kiss me? I thought you spun me on purpose.” His steel glare betrayed no emotion, if he was feeling any.

“Um, yea, I did, but I realized that you might… not… want to.” Her head was down, but her eyes fluttered up to meet his. 

“It doesn’t matter to me, it’s just part of the game.” He leaned closer to her, ready to get it over with and return to his book. 

Even though this isn’t how she pictured her kiss with Felix, she met his lips halfway. It didn’t feel right, just warm, dry lips on hers. No spark behind it.   
He pulled away and met her eyes. “Okay, let’s go back.”

“Yea, sure” as Felix turned back to their friends, she made a beeline up the stairs and out of the house. She left completely disappointed in her ferocious attempts to grab Felix’s attention over that last few months. 

After walking towards her own home, she dunked into an alley. “Tikki, I need to run this off. Please.”

“You know what to do” Tikki replies from her bag. 

“Tikki, spots on.” Ladybug swung onto the closest roof and started sprinting in the opposite direction, running inadvertently across the roofs seen from the house she had just left.

Felix was standing at the window looking out into the dusk. He couldn’t understand Bridgette. She had been pursuing him for the better part of the year, and then when she had his full attention, she just fizzled out. Why did she back down when she was so close to her goal? She was truly an enigma to him. Just as he turned back intending to resume his reading, a flash of red on the neighboring rooftop caught his eye.

He watched her sprint out of sight, and then left the house with no farewells to the friends inside. He was speed walking in her general direction, and seamlessly, he dunked into an alley to emerge as Chat Noir on the roof of the next building. He ran parallel with her, smelling her recent scent wafting over the street to guide him in her direction. He gracefully leaped across the street when her scent faded and found her sitting on the other side of a pitched roof. 

“A sweet night for a sweet lady” he purred into her ear as he slid beside her. 

“Cut it kitten. I’m not in the mood for any more kisses.” She didn’t meet his surprised face. Instead, she was a statue, eyes glassy and cemented on something in the far distance. 

“No more? Not even one for a pleading cat?”

“Definitely not” still unmoved from how he found her. She had no intention of moving for a long time. 

Chat looked out into the distance as well, fidgeting with the immovable ring... that was moving? He twisted it and I didn’t just twist his skin with it like usual. It glided over his skin. He stared at it incredulously continuing to twist it back and forth. Ladybug noticed his preoccupation after a while and wondered what was suddenly so interesting about his ring. The curse prevented him from taking it off, sure, but why would he be so enamored by just twisting it around on his finger. That is until he slid it halfway up his finger. Her breath hitched and she grabbed his hand, ring in her palm preventing him from completely taking it off.

His eyes were already piercing her. “You already kissed someone tonight.”

“Just one” she barely whispered.

“It was me Bridgette, you kissed me.”

She stared at him, frozen in her own panic. He readjusted his hands to be on top of hers and slid the ring the rest of the way off. Suddenly, Felix was sitting in front of her. His stiff hair slicked back and his posture perfect. “I didn’t just try to kiss you because I wanted to break the curse. I really do love you LB, and I’ll prove it” as he slid the ring back into place, his retransformation automatic. “I promise to always be by your side. I promise to be here, to face everything with you... with or without a mask.”

“But you think I’m annoying” her stubborn face and flushed cheeks should have given her identity away a long time ago. He now saw the clearly Bridgette set of her pout and the shine in her eyes that betrayed her vulnerability. 

“Never annoying my lady, just abrasively interesting.” His casual smirk in full glory.

Her determined face finally cracked with a huffy giggle. Her eyes timidly met his “So you want to kiss me now?”

Leaning in, a whisper of “Always” left his lips as their lips met for the second time. This time, the spark burned them both.


End file.
